Encadenada a ti
by Akuma White
Summary: Miku Hatsune es una cazadora de demonios. Al ver que posiblemente los demonios están evolucionando,obligara a un peculiar ser alado a que le sirva y proteja a ella y a sus amigos. Lo que no se esperaba era empezar a sentir cosas por ese ángel caído.
1. Capitulo 1: La idea

Bueno pues este es el primer fic que escribo y subo en esta página uwu. La idea se me ocurrió viendo Hellsing, Kuroshitsuji, Elfen Lied y Tokko. También me inspire en la

Canción Re-birthday de Len Kagamine owo

Me gustaría pedir una disculpa de antemano, en caso de que tenga una falla de redacción y de ortografía u.u Como ya dicho antes este es la primera historia que escribo. Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada, pues mi única intención es mejorar y entretenerlos un poco o3o

Esta historia será MikuxLuka, debo señalar que sus sentimientos serán descubiertos de forma MUY lenta (lo lamento por los mas impacientes XD)

_**Disclaimer**_.- (Todo el mundo lo pone, así que yo también lo pongo XD) Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo la historia ;)

Capítulo 1: La idea

En las profundidades de una cueva se lleva a cabo una batalla entre seres de oscuridad y un pequeño grupo de personas, conformado por cuatro personas para ser exactos, con equipamiento especial para luchar contra esas criaturas.

-¡Vamos!- exclamo la líder de cabellera aquamarina atado en dos coletas y ojos del mismo color. -¡Asegúrense en darles al corazón!- de su cinturón saco un pequeño arpón apuntando a una de las criaturas logrando dar a una de sus alas.

-¿No que en el corazón?- Pregunto de forma burlona una joven rubia de ojos azules un poco más pequeña que la líder mientras lanzo una cuchilla directo a dicho órgano a una de esas sombras que se encontraban en lo alto de la cueva. La joven líder en lugar de molestarse solo amplio su sonrisa, presiono el botón de "Volver" de su arma haciendo que el arpón jalase a la criatura lo suficiente cerca como para clavarle una lanza en el pecho.

-No me dejas "experimentar"- dice tranquilamente mientras guarda el arpón de vuelta a su cinturón, la rubia ríe de buena gana por la excusa aun sabiendo que era verdad.

-¿Ya acabo?- pregunto un joven con un increíble parecido con la rubia, solo con la diferencia de que si cabello estaba atado en una pequeña coleta.

-Al parecer si- respondió aliviada una peliverde de ojos del mismo color, mirando atentamente la cueva "nop, ya no hay bichos feos" pensó.

-No, ya sé que ya no hay demonios- aclaro el rubio- me pregunto si ya terminaron Miku y mi hermana de pelear-

-Oh, en ese caso...- mira al dúo antes mencionado- seh, creo que si- concluye simplemente, a pesar de la "guerrilla" de inofensivos golpes que se daban ese par.

-Ay, no tienen remedio- suspira resignado el único varón del grupo- ¡Hey, ustedes!- el dúo voltea hacia el- ¿Ya terminaron?- pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

-Por el momento si- responde Miku antes de sacar su lanza del cadáver de la criatura de piel grisácea.

De la nada los cadáveres de esas criaturas que los denominaban "demonios" empezaron a evaporarse y a desaparecer de forma gradual dejando atrás un montículo de arena gris amarillento.

-Ya se me hacía que estaban tardando- Menciono la rubia mientras estiraba sus brazos.

- En realidad, al contrario- admite su hermano mirando su reloj- tardaron 6 segundos menos en desaparecer-

-¿Te encanta llevarme la contraria, verdad Len?- pregunta un poco molesta.

- Para eso están los hermanos, Rin- responde con una sonrisa muy encantadora, pero solo recibió un buen golpe en su hombro- Auch-

-¿Miku?- pregunta la peliverde

- ¿Que pasa, Gumi?- responde la peliaqua mirando atenidamente los montículos, como si estuviera analizando algo.

-¿Ya has encontrado una explicación sobre "ella"?-

- No, bueno, no del todo- admite con un suspiro.

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Gumi ya teniendo una idea.

- A que "ella" no es un demonio común, porque para empezar no lo es, pero tiene las características de uno- responde recordando esa voz suave pero a la vez fuerte y esos ojos intensos pero al mismo tiempo tranquilos -será mejor que llamemos a los de purificación para que limpien este lugar- ordena dirigiéndose a la salida a paso lento- además tenemos que notificar a Meiko sobre nuestros hallazgos- los otros tres la empezaron a seguir pero con una duda en sus caras "¿Qué es lo hallamos?" se preguntaron entre sí sin saber la respuesta. La única que sabía era la joven aquamarina.

Después de asegurarse de que los de purificación llegaran, limpiaran y bendecían el lugar para que ya no se aproximaran los demonios a la zona, el pequeño grupo de cazadores ingreso a una camioneta negra con detalles en blanco, conducido por el joven Len Kagamine de unos y como copiloto su hermana gemela Rin Kagamine, ambos de 16 años, mientras que en la parte de atrás estaban Gumi Megpoid y la líder del grupo, Miku Hatsune, ambas de unos 17 años. El viaje fue muy ameno, con la excepción de que los gemelos tenían la música a todo volumen, pero fuera de eso todo estaba bien, hablaban sobre qué hacer el próximo fin de semana en caso de que no habría otro ataque, hacia momentos en los cuales Miku se mantenía alejada de la conversación y miraba el paisaje, pensando, analizando, tratando de entender algo.

-¿Que te mortifica, amiga mía?- pregunta Gumi al ver el estado de su pensativa acompañante.

-¡Deberías estar feliz, acabamos con esas bestias en un "2x3"!- expreso alegremente Len.

-¿No me digas que estás pensando en ese monstruo alado?- pregunta Rin fingiendo falsa molestia.

-Es que hay cosas que no entiendo- expresa Miku mientras suelta un suspiro de resignación- siento que no es mala, pero el por qué esta aquí en este mundo hace que desconfié-

-Estás pensando demás- Admite la rubia -creo que deberías de alégrate pues nunca habíamos capturado una criatura como esa.

-"¿habíamos?"- pregunta su hermano con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, Miku nunca había capturado a una criatura como esa- corrige Rin con un puchero.

-Además de que nunca habíamos visto algo similar- dice Gumi llevando su dedo índice al mentón.

-Es por eso que ya quiero llegar, tengo muchas preguntas que me gustaría aclarar- admite Miku un poco infantil y desesperada.

-Descuida- el rubio la consuela mientras la miraba por el retrovisor- faltan como dos horas de camino- todas las chicas que empezaron a quejar debido a su impaciencia.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Después de esas dos largas horas de camino, habían llegado a una enorme "casona" que parecía mansión pero que tenía a lado un edificio antiguo que daba la impresión de ser una iglesia. Detuvieron el vehículo en la enorme entrada para esperar que fuese abierto.

"¿Por qué esta "casa" de Dios la siento como una prisión?" Pensaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos mientras el rubio puso en marcha el vehículo debido a que al fin los barrotes les abrio paso. Cuando estacionaron en la entrada principal de la mansión, aparece una joven de cabello rubio platinado de aparentemente unos 18 años, junto con un muchacho de unos 15 años, a pesar de su edad joven, tiene la particularidad de tener el cabello color blanco intenso. Ambos los esperaban con una sonrisa en sus caras.

-¡Ya me estaba preocupando!- exclamo la peli plateada aproximándose a la camioneta.

-Sí que se tomaron su tiempo- afirma el otro joven sonriente, mientras se dirigía a la cajuela de la camioneta- ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de su tardanza?-

-¡Ia, Piko!- grito contenta Miku mientras ella y los demás bajaban del vehículo- lo sentimos, pero nos tardamos por culpa de Len-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y por qué yo?! ¡No es mi culpa que los caminos sean muy estrechos y largos!-se defendió el rubio, pero fue ignorado por todos.

Piko abrió la cajuela llena de armas especiales y empezó a verlas detenidamente.

-mmm al parecer les dieron una dura batalla, no?- cuestiona tomando una lanza, para ser exactos la de Miku.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunta Rin- no nos pareció "dura" la batalla, al contrario.

-Lo digo por el estado de estas armas- responde el peliblanco aun mirando la lanza y el resto de las armas de forma seria- por poco y se hubieran roto.

-Déjame ver- dice Ia a lado, mirando de igual forma los objetos- que raro, es como si los materiales se hubieran corrompido, estoy segura que cuando se fueron, no estaban así.-

-¿Seguros que no tuvieron problemas?- cuestiono Piko

-mmm, ahora que lo dices- responde Gumi tratando de recordar- le dispare a uno de esos demonios en su cuello, pero su herida empezó a regenerarse un poco más rápido de costumbre, pero cuando dispare de nuevo, le di en su corazón, pero...- hizo una pequeña pausa- tardo en morir.

- Ya veo, algo más?- pregunto Ia

- No, es todo-

"¿Regenerarse más rápido?" se preguntó la joven peliaqua, recordando algo.

-¿Que olor tenía ese demonio?- pregunto un poco esperanzada de que su teoría sea cierta

-Pues tenía el olor típico de un demonio- No pudo evitar sonreír por la pregunta tal "fácil"

-¿No tenía aroma a flores quemadas?-

-Nop, tenía un aroma a metal líquido-

-Lo mejor será que vayan con Meiko sobre "eso"- interrumpe Ia- mientras que Piko y yo revisaremos esto con la esperanza de encontrar una muestra de ADN.

-Sera mejor que también reparemos estas armas- continua el peliblanco- en verdad no puedo creer lo dañadas que están, recuerdo que las cree la semana pasada- dice un poco "lastimado", de cierta forma se sentía que no dio lo mejor de sí.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Me alegra que hayan vuelto sanos y salvos- dice una mujer de cabello castaño y de ojos color carmín, aparentaba tener unos 27 años debido a su maduro cuerpo, tenía una expresión serena y tranquila -¿Paso algo nuevo o interésate?- la mujer se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, con ambos codos apoyados en este y su rostro reposaba sobre ambas manos, dando la impresión de estar aliviada.

-Bueno, nada de otro mundo- comenzó hablar Miku- a excepción de unos detalles- la expresión de la castaña cambio por uno mas atento.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto con curiosidad.

La mujer, la líder, los gemelos y la peliverde se encontraban en la oficina de la misteriosa mujer, la única sentada era la castaña. Los demás se encontraban parados, a pesar de haber asientos suficientes.

-Bueno lo que paso fue...- Gumi comenzó a contar su relato.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-¿Cómo vas, Ia? ¿Algo nuevo?- pregunto Piko mientras colocaba una pistola en un estante-

-Al parecer esta muestra de sangre, encontrada en la escopeta de Len, parece normal- responde la platinada mirando la lentilla del microscopio- pero- saca la muestra del aparato y lo cambia por otro que está a su lado- pero esta, que fue sacada del cuchillo de Rin, tiene pequeñas diferencias.

Ambos se encontraban en un laboratorio amplio y muy lujoso, Ia estaba vestida con una bata de laboratorio y su cabello se encontraba atado en una coleta baja, se encontraba en un escritorio observando las muestras, Piko estaba cerca de ella mirando atenidamente las armas clasificándolas en unos estantes que tenía un cartel de "como nuevos" y una caja de cristal que decía "reparar".

-Déjame ver...- el peliblanco se acercó y vio el lente- mmm, es cierto, los glóbulos parecen más activos.

-Raro, muy raro-

-¿Por qué crees a que se deba esto?-

-No lo sé- responde resignada- pero sea lo que sea, hace que las armas que tu creas pierden resistencia-.

-Esperaba todo, menos esa respuesta- murmura un poco ofendido

-Oh, no me malentiendas- aclara con una sonrisa- no digo que tus armas son débiles, al contrario, solo digo que hay demonios más poderosos.

-Oh, perfecto!- exclama el joven fingidamente- ahora me debo de preocupar más!- Ia solo ríe por la interpretación del muchacho.

-¿Lo siento?- se disculpa entre risas- Lamento que ahora tendrás que trabajar el doble para reparar y crear armas-

-Mierda- susurra mirando hacia otro lado.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Ya veo, a pesar de ser pocos detalles... no deja de ser preocupante- concluye la castaña, después de haber oído las historia de Gumi y lo de las armas.

-¿Has visto casos como este?- Pregunto Len con la esperanza de que sea algo normal.

-No, ni siquiera he escuchado nada novedoso entre mis contactos- responde con un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Que debemos de hacer, Meiko?- pregunta Rin a la mujer, un poco temerosa de que la respuesta sea "no lo sé".

-Debemos estar alerta y tener muchísima precaución- responde con seguridad- por el momento no hay que confiarnos...-su mirada se dirige a la líder del grupo, Miku, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, parecía pensar en algo- Miku, ¿Tienes alguna idea?- pregunta de repente, sabía que estaba planeando algo.

-¿Eh?- salió de su trance- bueno, algo así...- parecía dudosa, pero la mirada maternal que le daba Meiko hizo que prosiguiera- estaba pensando que podríamos utilizar a la criatura que capture hace unas semanas.

-¿Cómo podríamos utilizarla?- pregunto la castaña muy interesada.

-Podríamos "obligarla" a que coopere, podría decirnos algo de mucha relevancia para saber este misterio, o incluso nos podría ayudar a eliminar a todos los demonios de la ciudad-

-¿Y cómo haríamos eso? Si cuando hablamos con ella se resiste- pregunta Rin un poco escéptica.

-Podríamos decirle que si nos ayuda la liberaríamos de su encierro- opina Gumi con un dedo en su mentón

-¡Si, eso es!- exclama la joven peliaqua sonriendo.

-Me gusta la idea- opina el rubio.

-Oigan, ¿pero se dan cuenta de lo que dicen? olvidaron a todas las personas que hirió mientras la enfrentábamos? Apuesto que nos atacara si la liberamos- difiere la rubia.

-Es por eso que creo que no es del todo mala- opina Miku, pero al ver el rostro de confusión de todos, incluso la de Meiko, se explicó mejor

-Les explico: Hemos enfrentado a demonios muy débiles, sin embargo, han sido capases de matar muchos de nosotros- al decir esto ella y los demás se entristecieron un poco, al recordar que muchos de sus amigos se fuero de la peor forma posible -pero ella...- nuevamente su rostro cambio a uno lleno de determinación -se veía muy fuerte, tanto que nos habría aniquilado en ese instante, pero en lugar de eso, ella hirió a muchos lanzando sus plumas hacia los brazos y piernas de nuestros hombres-

-Estas tratando de decir... que ella prefirió herirlos, en lugar de matarlos debido...-

-A que tiene su lado bueno- interrumpe Gumi a Meiko- tiene lógica lo que dice Miku, no nos estaba atacando, nosotros la atacamos, ella... solo trato de defenderse- concluye con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Es cierto- murmura Len sintiéndose un poco culpable- la atacamos debido a los "exótica" que era-

-Sigo diciendo que es una mala idea- insiste Rin.

-Pues... solo hay una forma de saber si en buena o mala- argumenta la mayor, bastante curiosa- Miku, como tú has tenido la idea, tú tienes que convérsela, pero por favor, se paciente, posiblemente sea nuestra única salvación-

-Ok-dijo sin más, tenía pensando ir después de la comida, pero al ver la insistente mirada de la castaña empezó a entender- ¿Quieres que vaya ahora, verdad?-

-Que bien me conoces- responde con una sonrisa infantil, ante esto Miku suspira de resignación y se dirige hacia la puerta, antes salir mira a todos por su hombro y ve a Meiko y Len con el pulgar el alto, Gumi con una sonrisa maliciosa diciendo en voz baja "Tu comida será mía", y a Rin con una expresión de preocupación "ten cuidado", escucho decir por parte de la rubia, la peliaqua solo asiente y sale, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Empezó a caminar por los largos pasillos de madera marrón rojizo, hasta que a su derecha vio las escaleras que descendían hacia el sótano.

"Aquí voy" murmuro para sí misma antes de desentender. Después tomo una lanza y un una llave maestra, que estaban colgados cerca de las escaleras. Camino un poco más y se encontraba frente a las celdas, con barrotes estrechos y muy gruesos, "Estoy cerca", estaban vacías a excepción de uno, que se encontraba hasta lo más oscuro. Se dirigió hasta ahí y con la llave maestra abrió la puerta de hierro sólido.

Ahí estaba, atada con una camisa de fuerza con cadenas envolviendo su cuerpo, sus piernas estaban cruzadas, tenía la cabeza baja haciendo que su rosada cabellera cubriera su rostro. Parecía que tenía problemas para respirar, debido a los débiles jadeos que salían de su boca, lo más extraño de todo, era que por donde pasaban las cadenas en su piel emanaba un vapor grisáceo.

"Está sufriendo" pensó la joven peliaqua al oír un jadeo de dolor por parte de la encadenada joven "esas cadenas bendecidas están quemándola"

-Vaya por un momento...creí que me habías olvidado- murmuro débil y adoloridamente la peli rosada, por su voz, Miku supo que estaba sonriendo socarronamente.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Bueno pues aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta historia:-* espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan quedado con la duda XD.

En fin me gustaría decir una "curiosidades" acerca de este capítulo:

1. Todo esto fue escrito en mi celular y después fue editado en mi pc (me refiero en checar la ortografía, separados, etc.). La mayor tiempo lo escribí entre clases y en descansos e incluso cuando me subía al autobús XD

2. La frase de "¿Por qué esta "casa" de Dios la siento como una prisión?" en verdad lo dije en mis días de secundaria (que era un colegio católico), mientras nos daban una misa, lo dije a una de mis amigas debido a que el sacerdote empezó a hablar de lo mal que era la homosexualidad (soy bisexual y me sentía "culpable" por mis preferencias). Pero para desgracia mía una monja me escucho y me castigo limpiando todo un edificio de salones: /

Bueno ya con las curiosidades de este capítulo, finalizo que me gustaría saber si les gusto el capítulo dejarme un estúpido y sensual review, eso me gustaría muchísimo *-*

En fin me despido y esperen el próximo capítulo uwu.


	2. Capítulo 2: Las cadenas y la propuesta

Hola aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y lamento que sea un poco más corto oAo

Si hay algo que no se haya entendido puedes preguntarme ;3

_**Disclaimer.-**_ Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo la historia ;)

Capítulo 2: Las cadenas y la propuesta

-Vaya por un momento...creí que me habías olvidado- murmuro débil y adoloridamente la peli rosada, por su voz, Miku supo que estaba sonriendo socarronamente.

-Lo dices como si me hubieras extrañado- se empezó a acercar de forma silenciosa pero segura- lamento que otras personas te "cuidaran"

-Je, me "cuidaron" como si yo fuese una masoquista- de sus labios salió otro quejido de dolor- aunque... creo que mi aspecto habla por sí solo- alzo su rostro lentamente debido a las cadenas que asfixiaban su cuello, dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos de azul intenso-

-Lo que se me hace muy peculiar- comenzó a arrodillarse frente a la joven peli rosada para estar en la misma altura- es el que no has tratado de herirnos mortalmente aquella vez-

-Digamos...que fui domesticada- hablo lentamente, en verdad que el aire no llegaba del todo a sus pulmones, y más si siente constantemente esas cadenas que le quemaban- por lo que veo, te has dado cuenta que no muerdo, solo me defiendo de los ataques de ustedes- empieza a toser un poco.

Miku al ver el estado deplorable de la joven mujer, decidió que lo mejor sería quitar unas cadenas de su cuerpo. Así que tomo la llave maestra y abrió los candados que aseguraban las cadenas, liberando un poco a la oji-azul. Empezó a respirar con más facilidad y ya no sentía tanto dolor, aunque en sus extremidades y su abdomen había unas pocas.

-¿Mejor?- pregunta la peliaqua, mirando atenidamente a la "criatura" frente a ella. Se sorprendió al ver como las quemaduras y la piel quemada desaparecía rápidamente, "no dejo rastro alguno"

-Si...mejor- tardo en responder- ¿tanta pena doy, como para que me liberases un poco?, ¿O es por qué crees que soy débil?- pregunto un una sonrisa arrogante- me liberaste lo suficiente como para romper esta camisa de fuerza y estas cadenas...pero como agradecimiento no hare nada, no por el momento.

- No, no das pena, das misterio y hasta provocas que confié en ti- responde la primera pregunta, dejando a la peli rosada un poco sorprendida por las palabras "confié en ti"- ¿débil? para nada, de hecho te considero un ser muy poderoso- responde a lo segundo, acerca un poco más, para quitar las cadenas de sus brazos y piernas con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta de la nada, quitando la última cadena de su cuerpo.

-Luka- responde mientras con un poco de fuerza rompe la camisa. Honestamente Miku se sorprendo con la facilidad que lo hizo, incluso sintió un poco de temor al ver como se empezaba a levantarse son suma facilidad- tranquila no te hare nada, no se me está permitido matar humanos- dice con tranquilidad mientras extiende su mano izquierda hacia la joven peliaqua para ayudarla a levantarse. La cazadora por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en ella, así que tomo su cálida mano para incorporarse.

-¿Solo te llamas Luka?-

-Luka Megurine... es el nombre que me dieron siglos atrás- dice mientras se le formaba una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios.

-Pues Luka Megurine, Mi nombre es-

-Miku Hatsune- interrumpe mirando hacia la salida-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto un poco desconcertada- ¿Acaso puedes leer las mentes?-

-Leo las mentes si la otra persona lo desea, es como la Telepatía, así que no, no leí tu mente. Supe tu nombre debido a que eres tema de conversación entre los guardias que me vigilaban-

-Oh, ya veo, entonces tu puedes hablar con otros a través de... ¡Hey!, ¡¿adónde vas?!- grita al ver como la otra joven sale tranquilamente de la celda

-¿Dónde crees tú, sabelotodo? Voy a irme, no quiero quedarme en este lugar así que, _bye bye_, oh, y gracias por liberarme- dicho esto salió completamente de la celda.

-¡Pero dijiste que no harías nada!- empezó a seguirla a trote

-Claro dije que no haría nada... nada que te lastimase- con esto empezó a subir las escaleras

-¡No te vas a ir!-

-Ah, ¿y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?- pregunta deteniéndose y mirar por sobre su hombro a la joven peliaqua, que se encontraba un par de escalones más abajo.

-¡Porque yo te derrote¡- exclamo señalándola con su mano izquierda. El rostro de Luka cambio drásticamente a uno desconcertado. Le la nada la muñeca de la joven cazadora estaba envuelto en un grillete de color rojo brillante -¿Que está pasando?- pregunta un poco exaltada sin llegar a gritar.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo la peli rosada, mientras empieza a correr. Del grillete empezó a salir una cadena del mismo color, dirigiéndose a Luka. Empezó a esquivar la cadena con movimientos agiles, pero la cadena fue muchísimo mas rápido y fue directo al cuello de la peli rosada -¡Carajo!- exclamo viendo como su cuello era envuelto con un grillete -Esto tiene que ser una broma... ¡¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho?! ¡Nos condenaste a las dos!- el enojo se estaba apoderando de ella, así que se recargo en la pared con una mano en su rostro, tratando así de controlar sus emociones destructivas hacia Miku.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta señalando la cadena

-Una cadena, sabelotodo- responde de mala gana estirándolo con mucha fuerza- es imposible- se dijo a si misma -seré el hazmerreír de "ellos"-

-Sé que es una cadena, genio. ¿Ellos, de quienes hablas? ¿Hay más como tú?-

-No pienso contestar eso- responde más tranquila mientras quitaba su mano del rostro. Miku no se molestó, "debo de ganarme su confianza"

-Por lo menos me tienes que decir sobre él porque paso esto- alzo su muñeca izquierda

-Pues es muy simple- hizo una pequeña pausa -ahora estamos "amarradas" una a la otra hasta que tú lo desees- "Oh, esto es muy conveniente" pensó la cazadora -pero viendo que me quieres retenida aquí, jamás seré liberada -continuo con un tono de resignación.

-Mira, te propongo algo- Luka solo la miro un poco interesada -yo te liberare si tú nos ayudas a resolver unas dudas-

-¿Solo eso?- "esto será más fácil de lo que creí". Oh, Luka si supieras lo que te espera.

-No, también nos ayudaras a capturar y eliminar los demonios- lo dice con una sonrisa tan inocente.

-¿Estás loca? No pienso en ser tu "perro" en busca de venados

-Oh que lastima- comienza a caminar hacia la celda, jalando a la joven mujer a su vez -creía que deseabas ser libre. Pero al parecer me equivoque- mira por el rabillo del ojo y casi se mata de la risa ante las expresiones de la peli rosada.

-Deacuerdoteayudare- lo dijo tan rápido y bajo la peliaqua no entendió

-Disculpa?, no te escuche-

-Que... si te ayudare- dice lenta y con mucho esfuerzo- Pero, ¿acaso quieres estar así?... es decir, ¿soportarías en tenerme "tan" cerca de ti?- es cierto, Miku no contemplo eso. Después de todo la cadena era de 2 metros de longitud -lo supuse- empezó a acercarse, por un momento Miku se puso tensa -pon tu otra mano ahí- señalo un punto exacto del grillete. Pero la cazadora no hizo nada "¿Qué tal si es una trampa para liberarla?"- No, no es una trampa, pero si me liberaras, pero de forma "física"- respondió ante la duda de la peliaqua "¿Telepatía?"- Y no, no fue telepatía. Tienes un rostro fácil de leer- dice simplemente, ocasionando que Miku se sonrojara ante lo "débil" que puede ser- Tampoco de considero débil...-

-Deja de hacer eso, me asustas- pidió un poco perturbada.

-Lo dejare de hacer si haces lo que te pido- condiciono entre pequeñas risas -Como dije antes, no es una trampa. Solo me liberaras para que tengamos nuestro espacio, pero estoy _**encadenada a ti **_hasta que tú lo desees- Su tono de voz cambio a uno serio hasta incluso molesto, pero Miku le conmovió las palabras que le dijo.

-Está bien- puso su mano hábil en el lugar indicado -¿Así?- pero la peli rosada no tuvo que contestar, debido a que las cadenas y los grilletes empezaron a desaparecer -fue más fácil de lo que creí- murmuro mirando su mano izquierda.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas?- Pregunto de mala gana masajeando su cuello -Felicidades, ahora tienes como sirvienta a un ángel caído- el sarcasmo y el enojo eran muy notorios en su voz, dio unos pasos atrás y chasqueo los dedos una vez. De su espalda emergieron un par de alas de color gris semi oscuro, eran grandes hasta arrastrarse por el suelo, parecían un poco maltratadas por lo "afiladas" que estaban sus plumas y lo "despeinadas" que estaban. Pero lo que Miku más le llamo la atención, era el embriagante aroma de las flores quemadas.

"Así que eso es lo que eres: un ángel caído" penso Miku Hatsune mientras admiraba a Luka Megurine, el ángel que fue expulsada del cielo.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Uff por alguna extraña razón me paso el típico "_tengo la idea pero no sé cómo representarlo en un documento de word_" -.-

El capítulo fue muy corto debido a que puse "lo necesario" además que como dice el título del capítulo, quería que fuera únicamente de cómo fue que se "unieron" o3o

En fin espero que les haya gustado el pequeño capitulo y si es así... ¡Decírmelo con un

review! :D

En fin ahora vamos con algunas curiosidades:

1. La idea de la cadena roja brillante se me dio cuando escuche la canción de Re-birthday de Len (sé que lo dije al inicio del primer capítulo, pero no dije en que parte XD). Pero también me inspire en la creencia japonesa de "la cuerda roja atada en los meñiques de dos personas que se aman, uniendo así su amor" uwu solo que lo hice mas sádico XD

Bueno me gustaría seguir contando más curiosidades pero creo que ya fue muy largo. Ahora pasemos a contestar los reviews:

_**Kigara CJ.-**_ Me alegro que te haya gustado :,) aquí está el capítulo numero 2 ojala que sea de tu agrado uwu

Me alagas, espero que mejorar mi narrativa o3o

Saludos!

_**Shinobukun.-**_ Me alegros que te haya llamado la atención.

Aquí seguiré publicando cuando pueda, solo espero que seas paciente -3-

Saludos!

_**Luka-Kirigaya-Megurine.-**_ "Miku será una neko que se respeta" me mataste con esa frase XD. La verdad he visto en muchos fics (inglés y español) que siempre la ponen "débil" y eso me empieza a cansar :/

Espero mejorar mi forma de narrar, porque me siento insatisfecha :/

Ahora que li escribes, yo también note algunas faltas de ortografía ;A; pronto las corregiré ;)

De cierta forma también me considero pan sexual, debido a que me enamore de mi mejor amiga no por su sexo, si no por su forma de ser ;w;

Gracias por leer owo

Saludos!

_**Ookami Railgun Assault.-**_ Continuación lista y servida :3 me alegro que te haya gustado, espero no decepcionarte después por que todavía la historia no está del todo definida ;W;

Saludos!

Bueno con esto termino, ahora si XD , me despido Chao! (-w-)/


	3. Capitulo 3- ¿Así de simple? Parte 1

Aquí el capítulo número tres :3 como siempre digo espero que sea de su agrado uwu

Este capítulo fue escrito inmediatamente después de finalizar el capítulo dos. Así que no he visto los reviews (porque todavía no he subido el anterior capitulo XD). Bueno les dejo el capítulo que lo disfruten :D

Disclaimer.- Nop, Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo la historia ;3

ACLARACION.-

_Las letras en cursiva son flashback, para no confundirse :3_

Capítulo 3.- ¿Así de simple? Parte 1

Ya era de mañana, y un grupo de 5 personas se encontraban en la oficina de la castaña.

-¿E-enserio fue así de fácil?- pregunto Rin un poco escéptica.

-Bueno, no requerí de violencia para convencerla. Solo le ofrecí su libertad- dijo por quinta vez Miku

-¿Y esa cadena que dices?- ahora la que pregunto Gumi al no ver el objeto antes mencionado

-Desapareció...pero ella me dijo que estaba aquí- señalo su muñeca

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?- pregunto Len pero al ver que su hermana lo fulminaba con la mirada se explicó- solo quiero saber, después de todo vamos a trabajar con ella- empieza a reír por la actitud celosa de su hermana.

-...Luka, Luka Megurine- de la nada tenía una duda- Meiko, ¿alguna vez has visto o escuchado acerca de un ángel caído?

-Mm, la verdad no, solo en El Libro de Enoc-

-...Ya veo, en ese caso no podemos perder esta oportunidad-

-¿Ya se está tardando mucho, no?- pregunto el rubio, ignorando la mirada celosa de su hermana.

-Ahora que lo preguntas es cierto, Miku ¿a qué hora le has dicho para que se reúna con nosotros?- a pesar de los posibles motivos, que la mayoría eran malos, de que no estaba presente el ángel, Meiko se encontraba tranquila e incluso sonriente.

-Es cierto lo mejor es que vaya por ella- Ya se disponía a salir la peliaqua.

-Te acompañamos- en vez de parecer una sugerencia, parecía una orden-

-No debes de preocuparte, Rin. Estaré bien- dicho esto cierra la puerta tras de sí.

-No deberías de preocuparte tanto por Miku. Además de que Luka parece alguien bueno- empieza hablar Meiko al ver la cara de preocupación de la rubia.

-Tiene razón, además te recuerdo que estamos hablando de Miku- hablo su hermano a la vez que ponía su mano en su hombro

-Más bien deberías preocuparte por el ángel- dice entre risas la peliverde. Todos se empezaron a reírse debido a lo cierto que podía ser.

-Tienen razón, chicos. Lo lamento, pero es que me da desconfianza- admite un poco resignada.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-¿No se habrá escapado, verdad?- no pudo evitar preguntarse Miku mientras subía las escaleras. Se dirigía a los dormitorios- Me prometió que sería puntual...

_-Entonces... aquí dormiré- más que una afirmación parecía una pregunta. El ángel estaba un poco sorprendida al ver lo "sencillo" que era la habitación._

_-Sí, lamento que sea muy simple- en verdad estaba muy avergonzada. Esta habitación era la más "pobre" si se comparaba con la suya propia. _

_-¿Simple?- se preguntó a sí misma, y no es para menos. Para empezar la a habitación contaba con un balcón "perfecto, podre salirme volando sin ir a la puerta principal", pero no solo eso, la cama era de dos plazas con sabanas de color rojo oscuro y dorado, a su lado había una mesa de noche con un jarrón de agua y pequeña lámpara, también había un librero y el en extremo derecho de la habitación estaba el baño. Pero lo que a Luka le llamo más la atención era el amplio escritorio que se encontraba espaldas del balcón, el dicho mueble había un montón de hojas de papel y a su lado derecho estaba una lapicera profesional lleno de todo tipo de plumones y de tintas. "Al parecer no me aburriré tanto"_

_-Luego iremos por tus cosas y te conseguiremos ropa-_

_-No será necesario, yo ya tengo mis cosas conmigo- Miku al no entender a lo que se refería, decidió ignorarlo._

_-Si te comportas correctamente te prometo que podrías mudarte a una habitación mejor...-_

_-Pero esta se me hace perfecta, ¿entonces tengo que comportarme mal?- interrumpe sonriendo de forma arrogante y maliciosa._

_-En eso caso será mejor que te vayas despidiendo de tus plumas- amenaza fulminándola con la mirada._

_-Okok, tranquila sabelotodo. Solo bromeaba- sacudía sus manos delante de ella._

_-Más te vale. Bueno mañana a las 10:00 tendrás que estar en la oficina de Meiko, está cerca del bar-_

_-¡¿aquí hay bar?!-_

_-Bueno en realidad es una tipo de cafetería pero hay más alcohol que otra cosa- dice como si nada_

_-Solo falta que aquí haya una iglesia- murmura sarcásticamente._

_-Bueno la iglesia esta alado de la casona- responde nuevamente como si fuera de lo más normal_

_-Agh, olvidado. Entonces a las 10:00, ¿verdad?- "Mejor cambio de tema"_

_-Si, por favor se puntual-_

_-Sí, lo seré- mueve si mano restándole importancia._

_-¿Lo prometes?-_

_-Te lo prometo, mi ama- Luka no vio como Miku se sorprendió cuando dijo las últimas dos palabras porque su vista estaba concentrada en ese escritorio._

_-B-bueno, lo mejor será que me retire- no pudo evitar tartamudear._

_-Ah, está bien- aun utilizaba esa voz de "no me importa"- que sueñe con los angelitos, Mi ama- su voz cambio a uno sarcástico e irónico._

_Miku solo salió cerrando la puerta "Idiota" pensó mientras se iba a su habitación que estaba delante de la peli rosada._

-...Bueno, lo dijo como si no le importara- razono después de recordar la "despedida".

Ya se encontraba frente la puerta, pero, tenía un poco de miedo ¿Y si en verdad escapo? ¿O si es una trampa para atacar? ¿O si se tratase de una broma por parte de ese estúpido ángel caído? "¡Basta Miku! ¡¿Desde cuando eres tan insegura?!".

_**Toc toc**_

Nada.

_**Toc toc**_

Nada aun.

_**Toc toc**_

La tercera es la vencida, ¿no?... nada todavía...

..."¡Al diablo!" tenía planeado en patear la puerta, pero primero debería asegurarse de que la puerta no estaba con seguro... Nop no tenía seguro "Sera para la otra". Con resignación la abrió lentamente, cuando lo hizo por completo la sorpresa se hizo presente en el rostro de la joven peliaqua.

"Luka, Luka esta..." Miku no lo podía creer, esperaba todo menos lo que sus ojos presenciaban "Esto tiene que ser una broma, Luka esta..." la rabia se estaba apoderando de su ser "esta..."

_**CONTINUARA...**_

¿Por qué ciento que no debí de cortar el capítulo hasta aquí? ( )

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, espero que no se hayan decepcionado porque la verdad no estaba muy inspirada ;0;... Nah mentira solo quise terminar el capítulo hasta aquí además que me gustaría saber que creen que la paso a Luka, muero de curiosidad XD... Pero no se preocupen pronto subiré el capítulo 4, de eso estoy segura ewe.

Curiosidades que más bien parece quejas, dudas y comentaros de la autora XD

1.- Al definir la personalidad de Luka... me enamore de ella ¿ustedes no? bueno quien sabe, pero si me encuentro alguien como ella (independientemente de su sexo) la violo y me caso con ella XD

2.- Este capítulo fue escrito en las afueras de mi casa, en medio de la lluvia, debido a que se olvidaron mis **** llaves (a veces me pregunto si la mala suerte existe ;A;)

3.- ¿Se nota que Meiko tiene sus "comodidades"?, ¿no? ¿Quién no quiere un bar-cafetería en su casona?

5.-El Libro de Enoc menciona un total de 200 ángeles caídos, no lo he leído por completo, pero lo suficiente para saber algunos nombres de unos ángeles :3

Momento de unos sensuales reviews ;3

_**Kihara CJ.- **_Gracias a tu review se me ocurrió cortarlo en la mejor parte XD ¡Espero que tengas piedad! XD pero tranquil que de hecho el capítulo 4 ya está escrito -w- solo quiero ver los review que me ponen. Pronto los capítulos serán cada vez más largos, sobre todo porque habrá otros personajes que creo que te caerán mejor (eso creo XD)

_**MegurineChikane.- **_ O.O en verdad eres tú?... ¡Dios mío! Emm esto amm o/o H-hola yo soy a-akuma white (creo que ya lo sabes, ahora creerás que soy una tonta u.u)... Pues... ¡He admirado tu trabajo! La historia de "Entre la espada y el revolver" ha sido mi favorita :3

Saludos!

_**Shinobukun.- **_ Por el momento iré lenta, pero pronto se pondrá bueno la historia (Eso creo) :3

Saludos!

_**Ookami Railgun Assault.- **_¡Me acabas de dar una idea! :3 Recuerdo haber visto Inuyasha cuando era muy pequeña y solo recuerdo algunas cosas (como el abajo que tu mencionas y el monje pervertido XD)

Miku no dirá "abajo" pero tendrá una forma de castigar a Luka, ya pronto lo veras XD

Enserio, me sonrojas ^/^ ,en verdad no espere que tuvieras tanta fe en este fin, simplemente gracias, enserio, Muchas gracias ;3;

Saludos!

Bueno con esto termino, el capítulo 4 ya está escrito y solo dire que es un poco más largo (más de 10 hojas) no es mucho pero algo es algo .3. Lo subiré como hasta el jueves debido a la preparatoria (Malditos exámenes, proyectos, tareas y sobretodo…. GEOMETRIA -.-)

Chao .3./


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿Así de simple? Parte 2

Ese momento incomodo que tendrás que ir a los recursamientos de geometría porque te falto un punto para pasar…. FUCK.

Trate de subir el jueves pero… bueno no fue por la escuela, fue porque me mude de teléfono XD Así que me tarde en poner TODO lo que tenía en mi viejo celular para pasarlo al nuevo… PERO ME SURGIO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS DE QUE MI MEMORIA SE AGOTABA Y…. AHHH fue muy tedioso pero ya se solucionó el problema y pues aquí estoy .3.

Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo ojala les guste

**Disclaimer.- POR MAS QUE QUIERA… NO… VOCALOID NO ME PERTENESE OnO**

Capítulo 4: ¿Así de simple? Parte 2

"Luka, Luka esta..." Miku no lo podía creer, esperaba todo menos lo que sus ojos presenciaban "Esto tiene que ser una broma, Luka esta..." la rabia se estaba apoderando de su ser "esta..."

Dormida...

Luka está dormida plácidamente en la cama. Las sabanas la cubrían hasta los hombros, estaba de lado en una posición semi-fetal.

"Hija de la gran..." tranquila Miku, estas a lado de una iglesia.

Así que en vez de pensar de mala forma, mejor decidió ir hasta el ángel, bueno más bien hacia la mesa de noche, agarro la jarra de agua, se sirvió en un vaso y arrojo el líquido en el rostro de la peli rosada, despertándola de su sueño.

-Ahg, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estaba teniendo un magnifico sueño- a pesar de que su voz reflejaba enojo, también se podio notar un poco de sorpresa debido a que le temblaba. Empezó la incorporarse quitándose las sabanas de su cuerpo. Su pijama era un sostén deportivo de color negro, dejando al descubierto su abdomen bien dotado y una pantalonera holgada del mismo color. ¿De dónde saco esa ropa?

-Te dije que debías estar en la oficina a las 10:00, lo prometiste- trataba de hablar normal pero su enojo era perceptible.

-Y no he roto mi promesa, dije que estaría ahí puntual- dicho esto se secaba la cara con su mano izquierda.

-Son las 10:47- contradijo

-Pero no me especificaste si tendría que ir en la mañana o en la noche, así que creí que sería a las 10:00 pm y no am - En sus labios aparece esa sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa.

"Hija de la gran..." Control Miku, Control.

La peliaqua suelta un sonoro bufido y sale de la habitación, cerrando con fuerza la pobre puerta. Se recarga sobre esta y logra escuchar la melodiosa risa de Luka "esto no se va a quedar así". Se aleja un poco, da una media vuelta quedando frente a la habitación del ángel y pone su mano derecha sobre la muñeca de su otra mano. El grillete de color rojo brillante aparece y con esta la cadena...

_**¡Pum!**_

Se escuchó el fuerte golpe por casi toda la casona. Miku no contener esa sonrisa triunfal en sus labios. Aun con la cadena, que por cierto atravesaba la puerta, se acercó un poco a la habitación.

-Creo que me pase- hablo para sí misma.

Se acercó más a la puerta y la abrió. Lo que vio fue algo tan épico que soltó una pequeña risa. Ahí estaba Luka, pegada en la pobre puerta, el grillete rodeaba su cuello y con sus manos trataba de separarse.

-Ok, creo que me sobrepase- dice con resignación la pobre ángel.

-¿Crees?- pregunto con una ceja alzada

-Bueno, me pase... - su voz sonaba un poco sofocada debido a la presión y la fuerza del grillete -¿podrías?- su mirada se dirigió en la muñeca de la otra joven, ahora su voz sonaba tímido.

-Solo si prometes que serás un buen ángel y harás caso- responde un poco enternecida con lo "necesitada" que estaba la joven mujer.

-En ese caso no- dice con un tono de resignación mientras miraba hacia otro lado, pero al sentir la amenazadora mirada de la cazadora opto por explicarse -No puedo prometerte eso porque sé que no lo cumpliré- de repente miro hacia Miku -No voy a engañarte con falsas promesas- Su voz. Su mirada. Todo petrifico a la cazadora, por un momento se sintió muy indefensa pero a la vez una bestia pues el ángel caído había sido capturada sin que realmente hiciese algo malo.

Recordó aquella noche donde ella vio por primera vez a Luka e inmediatamente ordeno a sus amigos y a otro grupo personas a que la ayudaran a capturarla, al final ella venció con suma facilidad debido a que...

-¿Sabelotodo?- la llaman por sexta vez -¿Oye estas ahí?...Mira si estas molesta por lo que dije lo lamento, pero es la verdad- continuo hablando al ver como la otra joven salió de su trance.

-¿Eh?... No, no es eso. Es solo que me sorprendió lo que has dicho, solo eso- inmediatamente pone su mano derecha por la muñeca de la izquierda liberando a las dos... Bueno sobre todo a Luka.

-Gracias...-musita mientras se frotaba y movía su cuello.

-Sera mejor que te cambies para que te reúnas con los demás-

-Vale- responde de mala gana separándose de la puerta- descuida será rápida- dicho esto puso sus manos sobre la parte baja del sostén, con intenciones de desnudarse ante los ojos Miku-

-¿Q-que haces?- "Un premio para la pregunta más tonta de mundo" pensó

-¿Que no es obvio, sabelotodo?- responde sin pena -tranquila, mi forma de vestirme y desvestirme es muy diferente a la de los humamos- dicho esto- se quitó el sostén pero de forma 'mágica' aparece una blusa de color rojo que se amarraba al cuello, la cazadora estaba boquiabierta, luego se bajó la pantalonera y aparece de la misma forma una minifalda de color negro que ajustaba perfectamente sus muslos y trasero, sus piernas estaban cubiertas con unas mallas de color gris y de zapatos tenía unas botas militares de color negro con detalles rojos -ves te lo dije- chasquea sus dedos y de la nada aparece un abrigo de cuero largo en su cuerpo- listo, ya nos podemos ir, mi ama- decía entre risas al ver la cara de Miku, mientras se acomodaba su abrigo.

-Eh sisi, vamos ya nos están esperando- su voz tembló un poco pero el ángel no lo noto.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Jamás me imagine que algo así pasaría. Pero no quita el hecho de que está emocionada- Hablo Meiko al ver más cerca al ángel -Hasta creí que hablar contigo sería más difícil-

La peliaqua se imaginaba todo tipo de situaciones tensas o incluso violentas... Pero jamás se imaginó que el ángel fuese tan 'amable' pero reservada. La castaña no se encontraba en su asiento, estaba recargada en el escritorio mirando con esa típica sonrisa maternal a Luka. La peli rosa se encontraba sentada en uno de las asientos de rojo oscuro, tenía su ya muy típica sonrisa arrogante y una mirada tranquila, dándole sin quieres una expresión seductora. Gumi y Len se encontraban cerca de la puerta, ambos tenían una cara divertida y alegre. Rin se encontraba en la otra esquina de la oficina, distante. Miraba con recelo al ángel, aun no le tenía ni una pizca de confianza. Y Miku, estaba recargada del librero que se encontraba a lado de un mueble con un florero encima.

-¿Difícil?... Para nada. Yo hablo cuando me hablan. Yo ataco cuando me atacan- explicaba mientras cruzaba sus piernas- Solo doy lo que me dan.

-En ese caso lamentamos haberte encerrado. No sabíamos lo que eras- Prosiguió la jefa.

-No los juzgo, es normal. Hasta creo que fueron más pacíficos que otros humanos que conocí en el pasado- Admitió encogiendo sus hombros.

Miku estaba entre sorprendida, aliviada y contenta ¡Su idea parece que funcionara! Pero no creía que sería tan fácil, al contrario, creía incluso que sus amigos se comportarían de forma diferente, bueno no se equivocó con la actitud de Rin. Y la actitud de Luka ¡Era más sorprendente! Hablaba con calma y sin ningún disgusto ¡Hasta pareciera que le gustaba la conversación! Eso sí, hablaba de 'usted' y de forma educada hacia la castaña, aunque si tenía sus momentos sarcásticos pero no ofensivos. Pero Meiko insistía que hablara se 'tu' y que en vez de verla como la jefa, la viera como una hermana mayor. Pero la peli rosa explicaba que no podía tomarse ese tipo de confianzas debido a que así le 'enseñaron' o por lo menos no por el momento. ¿Quién le enseño esos modales a Luka?... Ni idea y al parecer no quería hablar de eso debido a que el ángel evadía ese tipo de preguntas, pero de una forma disimulada y amable.

-Wow, en verdad esto no me lo esperaba- Comenzó hablar la peliverde -Hasta ya me cayó bien- admitió refiriéndose a la peli rosada

-Concuerdo contigo- apoyo el rubio ignorando la fulminante mirada de su hermana -¡Bienvenida al grupo Luka!- exclamo alegremente alzando su brazo -bueno aunque sea temporal-

-Hablando se temporal... ¿Dónde dicen que esta la cadena?- pregunta Gumi.

-Oh, aquí esta- la peliaqua puso su mano como lo hiso con anterioridad y...

-Espera que estam...- A Luka se le murieron las palabras al sentir el grillete, nuevamente, apretando su cuello y siendo arrastrada hacia la líder peliaqua, la oficina era muy grande y Miku se encontraba a 5 metros del ángel y la cadena era de 2 metros... Normal que la peli rosada fuese casi 'azotada' hacia la cazadora - Ahg, olvídalo- se rindió. Miku por unos microsegundos se tensó al estar tal cerca del ángel...

Hey no la malinterpreten, es solo que es raro tener a 'alguien' de ese 'tipo' de criatura amarrada a ti.

Además... no estaban tan cerca, solo era menos de un metro, debido a que a pesar de que la cadena era más larga, el impulso generado hiso que el ángel de forma accidental se acercara más de la cuenta.

-¡Wow!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo el rubio, la peliverde y la castaña. Rin solo tuvo una expresión de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

-No pensé que aparecería así tan mágicamente- Dijo Gumi con una cara de '¡esto ha sido lo mejor que he visto en mi **** vida!'

-Solo puso su mano en su muñeca y _«Bum»_ apareció- Hablo de la misma forma.

-Sabelotodo, por favor, ¿Ya podrías quitar esta demostración?- parecía mas una orden que una pregunta, pero no parecía molesta. La peliaqua, de forma torpe, hiso desaparecer la cadena. Luka se alejó de mientras se masajeaba el cuello, en serio, ¡Ese **** grillete la lastimaba cada vez que aparecía en su cuello! ¡¿No hay forma de aflojarla?! ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!

La castaña noto la peculiar actitud del ángel. Pareciera no molestarse o indignarse por estar 'amarrada' hace rato. Además, Miku le conto a ella y a los demás como fue que aprendió a manipular la cadena... Pareciese que Luka ya sabía de esto... Como si ya le hubiera pasado antes.

-Oye Luka...- la nombraba volteo hacia la castaña -¿Ya te...?- su pregunta había sido interrumpida por un portazo.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- pregunto con emoción Ia al entrar.

-Espera tonta que han de estar...- sus palabras murieron al ver al ángel.

-¿Que pasa Piko, porque esa cara?- Pregunta la peli plateada viendo la tonta expresión del Peliblanco, siguió su mirada y ahí la vio- ¡Eres tú!- exclamo contenta aproximándose a la peli rosada, la que por cierto tenía una expresión de confusión -¡Mi nombre es Aria Planetto, pero por favor dime Ia, soy una científica!- Saludo extendiendo su mano.

-Luka Megurine, un gusto- estrecho su mano gustosa con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué esperas, Piko?! ¡Salúdala!- reclamo la platinada.

-Eh... Soy Piko Utatane- estaba sonrojado y muy nervioso -espero que nos llevemos

Bien- de forma torpe se acercó al ángel y extendió su mano la cual Luka, gustosa y divertida, estrecho con la suya.

-Espero lo mismo- declaro después de soltar su mano.

-Meiko, Miku ¿Puedo llevármela? Tengo muchas dudas- pregunta Ia con su mismo tono.

"¿Por qué me siento como si fuera un experimento?" se preguntó el ángel.

"¿Por qué me pidió permiso?" se preguntó la peliaqua.

Las nombradas asintieron y literalmente la peli platinada jalo al ángel hasta la puerta.

-Tranquila Miku, prometo traértela de vuelta- aseguro con el pulgar en alto y guiñando el ojo. Miku solo miro extrañada.

"Ahora me siento mercancía" pensó Luka.

-Amm ¿Ok?- realmente Miku no sabía que decir.

Y finalmente Ia se llevó al ángel.

_**Silencio...**_

-¿Es ella?- pregunto Piko ya normal, anqué tenia las mejillas rojas.

-Sep, es ella- respondió Meiko sentándose en su escritorio.

-Ya me preocupe- dice la nada Gumi.

-¿Por?- cuestiono Len

-Pues creo que Ia le hará todo tipo de experimentos a la pobre- responde poniendo su mano en su frente. Todos, a excepción de Rin, rieron por lo anterior.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-¿Ehh? ¿Enserió?- El en camino hacia al laboratorio, Ia le preguntaba al ángel sobre su vida. Tenía una expresión de incrédula.

-Sí, así es. Llevo más de 700 años merodeando por el mundo- respondió tranquilamente. La verdad es que la peli rosada era muy amable, respondía cada una de las preguntas de la peli platinada sin ningún problema.

-Debe ser emocionante ver como el mundo cambia, ¿no?-

-Lo es, pero llega un punto que ya nada te sorprende- admitió resignada- hasta llega un punto que te aburres-

Eso ultimo dejo desconcertada a la peli platinada -¿Te aburres aquí?-

-Mmm, ahora no, si es eso a lo que te refieres- respondió creyendo que la había ofendido.

-Je me alegro- sonríe levemente -Ya me has caído bien- dice de la nada.

Luka se sorprendió por el repentino comentario, pero no por ello dejaba de sonreír -El sentimiento es mutuo-

Habían llegado a una puerta un tanto peculiar, esta era de metal y más ancha -Aquí es- la platinada la abrió -entra-

-Wow, es enorme- su asombro era notorio- además parece que también es un tipo taller de armas, ¿no?, lo digo por los materiales- comento al entrar y mirar varias herramientas de reparación.

-Sí, el taller es de Piko- respondió pero le surgió una duda -¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto un poco confundida mientras se ponía su bata.

-Las he visto antes...- hizo una pequeña pausa, estaba dudando si continuar, pero la verdad es que la energía de Ia hizo que estaba en confianza -Conozco a alguien que hace y repara sus armas. Solemos entrenar con ellas, pero siempre las rompemos por lo bruscos que somos- ríe de forma discreta. Recordar algunas cosas recientes la hacen poner de buen humor.

-Oh, ¿enserió?- "¿Sera que ese 'alguien' sea como ella?" -¿Que Entrenas?- decidió preguntar otra cosa, creía que primero tenía que ganarse su amistad, además, le daba curiosidad los 'Hobbies' del ángel.

El ángel suspira de forma cansada -Ataques, Defensa, Manejo de armas... Muchas cosas. Me obliga a hacerlo- Luka se dio cuenta lo 'comunicativa' que estaba siendo así que decidió cambiar de tema -¿Y qué necesitas de mí?- sinceramente también tenía esa duda "Dos pájaros de un tiro" pensó.

Aunque quería seguir hablando con ella, tenía que continuar con su trabajo -Ah sí, ¿Te importaría si te saco una muestra de sangre?, Veras, Cuando te capturaron, utilizaron armas para hacerlo, ¿No?- en respuesta Luka solo asiente mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido -Pues quise ver las sangre en las armas pero...-

-No había nada, ¿verdad?- interrumpió ya sospechándolo-

-Sí, pero Miku me dijo que si había sangre en un principio, y después me lo confirmo Len.

"Es normal que lo hayan notado, fueron los más agresivos" -Y no mienten, solo que mi sangre desaparece después de un tiempo... Ni siquiera yo sé el motivo de esto- ríe un poco "Tanto tiempo viva y no se muchas cosas de mi" sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

-Entonces lo hare rápido, si me dejas claro-

-No hay problema...Cream- lo último lo digo como si estuviera pensando en voz alta -¿Te molestaría que te llamo de esa forma?- pregunto mientras en sienta en una silla y se quitaba su abrigo.

Para nada le molesto el apodo, hasta se alago, pero no se esperaba eso de parte del ángel -¿Eh? Claro que no- afirmo sonriente -pero me pregunto el por qué me das tan lindo apodo- empezó a preparar una aguja y un pequeño frasco.

-Por que parecieses ser una persona suave y cremosa, pero a la vez das energía- respondió mirando el techo, pareciera que estaba analizando lo que había dicho.

-Oh, ¿Lo dices de verdad? Nadie me ha dicho algo así- se acercó hacia el ángel y pasó un algodón con alcohol en el doblez del brazo de la peli rosada.

-Yo no miento sin ningún motivo, aunque mis verdades parezcan falsas- aseguro con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Deberían haber más personas así- saco de un cajón una liga y lo amarro fuertemente por debajo del hombro.

-¿Que sean honestas o que alaguen el carácter de otros?- sonrió por la tonta pregunta. Sintió el pequeño piquete y miro hacia otro lado... No quería admitirlo, pero, sentía una especie de temor por las agujas. Así que decidió disimularlo de esa forma.

-Las dos- suelta una buena risotada por la pregunta.

-Hay varias que no entiendo y me gustaría que me lo aclararas- Luka gira su cara y mira la cara expectante de Ia, así que prosiguió- 1-¿Por qué personas tan jóvenes como ustedes, hacen algo tan peligroso? 2.- ¿Cómo es que pueden derrotar tan fácil mente los demonios?- su mirada se dirigió a las armas -Yo puedo derrotarlos, pero salgo muy mal herida... ¿Cómo lo hacen, sin que al parecer hayan bajas?- pregunto un poco celosa- 3-¿Por qué en un principio fueron 'malos' conmigo y ahora son 'buenos'?-

-Sobre a la primera pregunta... Lo hacemos como agradecimiento de que Meiko, la jefa, nos adoptara- respondió mientras quitaba la aguja de la piel del angel, ya tenía la sangre en el frasco.

-¿Huérfanos?- Ia solo asiente.

-Si, por ello solo los que estaban en la oficina de Meiko, vienen en la casona, incluyendo a Piko y a mí- camino hacia un tipo refrigerador y puso la muestra en el -a la segunda pregunta... Ni idea, creo que es suerte o ha de ser que Dios no salva- Luka sonríe socarronamente y redondea su mirada, la peli platinada ríe.

-Y a lo último... Te mal juzgamos y por lo menos por mi parte, lo lamento y me siento arrepentida pues, ahora, nos estamos llevando bien- ambas ríen.

La peli rosada se levanta de su asiento y se aproxima junto a la otra joven -¿Te importaría si me quedo a ver? tengo curiosidad- sinceramente Luka no estaba conforme por la respuesta de la segunda pregunta "Mejor observo" quería indagar más.

-Claro, así esto ya no será tan tedioso- tenía planeado hacer las pruebas más tarde pero por la pregunta del ángel decido hacerlo de una vez. Saco del mismo refrigerador otros frascos, junto con la de Luka. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios –solo espero que Miku no se moleste- se aproximo hacia el microscopio.

-Eh, ¿Por qué dices eso?- la siguió un poco extrañada por lo último que dijo.

-Bueno, no le gusta… compartir- contiene una risa –Tengo la sensación de que me reclamara por no devolverte- abrió los frascos y puso una gota de estos en los pequeños cristales

-Ya veo, por eso le pediste permiso-

-La conozco desde que tengo memoria, conozco cosas de ella que ni siquiera sabe- dicho esto vio por el lente las muestras, las cuales todas tenían un color amarillo, excepto la de Luka que tenía el color de la sangre.

Luka no le hayo sentido a lo que dijo pero decidió ignorarlo. Pero noto algo extraño –eso es sangre- afirmo señalando las muestras amarillas.

-Sí, así es. Son de demonios de combates pasados- Luka se atrevió a tomar una de las muestras y olerlo. Ahí comprendió todo, entendió el por qué este grupo ganaba las batallas contra ellos. Empieza a reír -¿Qué pasa?-

-Esto no son de demonios- toco la muestra con uno de sus dedos –para empezar su color es muy diferente. La sangre de los verdaderos demonios son de color rojo, como la mía o las de los humanos- esa respuesta dejo un poco descolocada a Ia ¿eso significa que se han enfrentado a todo menos a demonios?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Esto es sangre de siervos- Al ver la cara de desconcierto de la platinada, decidió explicarse –podría decirse que son sirvientes de ellos-

-¿Sirvientes?-

-Si algo así. Los verdaderos demonios no acostumbran a salir así como así, lo que hacen es que envían estas cosas para recolectar almas para comerlas- de su dedo salió una pequeña llama, quemando la sangre –recuerdo que en un principio eran muy débiles, pero debo admitir que estos se ven más resistentes…

-¿Y cómo son los de verdad?- decepción, asombro, y curiosidad es lo que tenía Ia en esos instantes

-Muy fuertes, violentos pero muy astutos… aunque los que conozco son pena ajena- encogió sus hombros en señal de desinterés.

-Lo mejor será que le digamos a los demás de esto- Ia se puso de pie y se dirijo a la salida –Espera. ¿Tú conoces algunos?- se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia Luka

-Por desgracia- noto la preocupación de la otra –no te preocupes, son pacíficos- "pero son unas bestias lujuriosas que aman la bebida, la fiesta y sobretodo aman romper las reglas…. Seh muy pacíficos" pensó con sarcasmo.

-En ese me gustaría que me los presentaras- admitió sonriente.

-Créeme que no te gustaría- se dirigió a la puerta -¿Vamos?- Ia la siguió por detrás. Pero la peli rosada no dirigió su vista hacia en frente y choco con alguien un poco más pequeño que ella.

"Lo sabía" pensó pícaramente Ia

-Oh, lo sien…- Al ver que había chocado con Miku su tono de voz cambio un poco -¿Qué quieres ahora?- Seh solo un poco.

-Se estaban tardando, creí que le habías hecho algo- responde de mala gana la joven

-Oh vamos, no soy mala- finge estar ofendida

-En verdad lo decía a la loca de Ia pero bueno- cruzo los brazos ignorando la fulmínate mirada de cierta peli platinada.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por qué te conozco- responde como si nada.

-Oh, ¿Ósea que estabas preocupada por mí?- Pregunta de forma arrogante –No te preocupes, que no me hizo nada, Sabelotodo- Miku ya estaba odiando el apodo que le dio el ángel

-No estaba preocupada- al saber que no tenía una buena explicación decidió cambiar de tema -¿Descubriste algo?- dirigió la pregunta a Ia.

-Es por eso que estamos de vuelta. Luka me conto de los sirvientes-

-¿Sirvientes?-pregunto la peliaqua sin entender.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder!- la platinada comenzó a correr.

-¡Hey espera! ¡No entiendo!- siguió la carrera la joven

-…- Sin palabras –Bueno lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir. Mejor aprovecho que el metrosexual no está por aquí- empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero cierta cadena apareció en su cuello, arrastrándola en el suelo hacia cierta peliaqua.

-¡Ven aquí que tienes mucho que decir!- Exclamo molesta arrastrando el cuerpo de Luka, que por cierto se aferraba a la alfombra.

-¡Oh vamos, Ya hice mi parte de presentarme! ¡Quiero ir a dormir!- parecía una niña pequeña que no se quería meter a bañar… Sep muy tierna.

-¡Ven!- empezó a jalarla.

"¡No pensé que sería tan fuerte!" pensó la pobre peli rosada siendo arrastrada hacia la oficina de Meiko.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Era de noche, era extrañamente fría, la luna estaba en su punto más alto. En el bosque se escuchaba el crujido de la madera siendo pisada.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esta pajarraca?- se preguntó un hermoso rubio mientras caminaba por las ramas de los árboles con mucha facilidad, tipo raro –Apuesto que la muy idiota se fue a un hotel- bajo de los arboles –Espero que mi alumna este bien- ríe un poco – ha pasado más de una semana y nada- frunce un poco en ceño – lo mejor será que busque por la ciudad, definitivamente aquí no está- empezó su caminata hacia su Viper SRT de color azul oscuro –Chefsita se va poner triste- murmura con melancolía –Lo que me haces hacer porque me preocupas- entro al auto y lo encendió –Pero no creas que por eso no te golpeare- sonríe tiernamente –No te liberaras de tu castigo así de simple- piso el acelerador y emprendió su viaje de vuelta a su hogar.

"Pajarraca holgazán…"

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo -w- en un principio no revise la ortografía así que me disculpo si sus ojos sangran UwU

Curiosidades!

Espera…. AHORA NO HAY CURIOSIDADES LOL

Ahora a contestar unos reviews!

_**MegurineChikane.-**_ En verdad piensas eso? -/- la verdad me siento un poco noob con la narrativa uwu

Quién sabe si Miku soñó con Luka, ni siquiera yo lo sé (¿?) ewe bueno quien sabe XD

Oye no por nada mi nombre tiene el "Akuma" es normal que sea un poco mala XD

¿y quién no gustaría de tus historias? Son tan… -w-

Saludos!

_**Ari.-**_ Actualizo XD

_**Ookami Railgun Assault.-**_… ***** oh vamos ¿enserio fue tan obvio? ;_; … *llora en un rincón abrazando un unicornio de peluche* Mal *sniff *sniff

_**Kihara CJ.- **_ :3 ser dormidita y si Meiko no es la típica borracha (¿? Pe si es alguien que guste del alcohol.

Bien dicen que la paciencia es una virtud .3.

PD.-… creo que en un futuro vas a odiar a Miku… ups hable demás dx

Saludos!

_**fan a ciegas.-**_ ewe me disculpo por el retrazo u.u

Espero que te esté gustando el fin uwu, en verdad gracias por tu apoyo

Saludos!

_**FanRubius.- **_ te perdono XD es entendible que el wi-fi de Flanders también me falla: / (VIVA LOS SIMPSON xd) Muchas gracias por el apoyo uwu

Saludos!

_**dalyvaquero.- **_ Gracias por el apoyo :) espero que te siga gustando

Saludos!

Y bueno con esto me retiro, Bye Bye .3. Sueñen con los angelitos ewe


	5. Capitulo 5: El tiempo y La Rutina

4 Favoritos... 8 Follows... 18 Reviews... Un sentimiento: ORGASMEANTE *-*

¡GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO! ¡EN VERDAD ES ALGO TAN ASDASDASD *-*

Lamento la demora ;3; Pero la prepa, los estudios, la flojera (si soy muy floja.-.) me impidieron continuar con el fic u.u ¡LO SE MERESCO EL PEOR DE LOS CASTIGOS! (ojala que no pase XD) ;3;

Así que como muestra de mi arrepentimiento... Un capitulo un poco más largo ^-^

Bueno, ya no les molesto uwu ¡Disfrútenlo! :3

Disclaimer: nopinop, Vocaloid no me pertenece (Solo Luka me pertenece XD)

Capitulo 5.- El tiempo y la rutina.

_**-"Tu ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga"-**_

_**-"Si, das lastima"-**_

_**-"Para empezar no me gusta tu nombre, te lo cambiare..."-**_

_**-"Te hare entrar en razón, te guste o no"**_

_**-"Vaya, al parecer ya no eres basura... te libero"-**_

_**-"¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?... Gracias Pajarraca Holgazán... Gracias Luka, mi tonta alumna."-**_

_**-"Tenemos que fingir nuestra muerte... ya están sospechando, no te sorprendas que nos quieren presos"-**_

_**-"Oye, nos parecemos... Desde ahora te llamare hermana"-**_

_**-¡Uff! para mi, eres la mujer más hermosa del todo el universo, por ello no quiero devorarte, Hermana... Además, creo que el sentimiento es mutuo.**_

_**-"Un presente para tu... mmm ¿Millonésimo cumpleaños? ni idea que edad tienes jeje"-**_

_**-"Tu a ese y yo a esa"-**_

_**-"Al menos murió feliz, disfruto el sabor de tus labios"-**_

_**-"Al menos podre saber... ¡Agh! ... Como es morir"-**_

_**-"¿Por qué no tengo madre?"-**_

_**-"Todos creen que eres mi madre..."-**_

_**-"¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo!"-**_

_**-"¡Mira Luka! ¡Saque la mejor calificación de mi clase!"-**_

_**-"Por el momento... hay que disfrutar de su presencia... aunque sea por un tiempo muy limitado para nosotros"-**_

_**-"¿Por qué ahora estas a dieta?"-**_

_**-"Desde aquí escucho tu estomago hambriento... pronto no vas a poder contenerte... y cuando eso ocurra, ahí estaré para matarte"-**_

_**-"Oye, el viejo quiere tenerte, espero que no te importe si te llevamos con el"-**_

_**-"¡Mira Luka! Hice tu favorito ¡Bistec de Atún!"-**_

_**-"¡Hermana! ¡¿En verdad te venció tan fácil?! ¡¿Estás bien?!"-**_

_**-"Nunca me gusto tu alimentación, pero ahora, no me gusta tu hambruna-**_

_**-"Luka, estas cada vez mas débil... necesitas a alguien... que tenga muchas vidas..."-**_

_**-"H-hola yo soy..."-**_

Despertó en medio de la madrugada. Su cuerpo sudaba profundamente pero respiraba de forma tranquila.

-Je, no entiendo porque siento que fue una pesadilla...- suspiro lentamente -si paso en verdad- ríe de forma triste.

Luka se quito las sabanas y se levanto de su cama.

-Maldición, Una que quiere aprovechar el tiempo en dormir pero tiene sueños que le espantan el Morfeo- Se quejo mirando un reloj de bolsillo, que tenia alado de la mesa de noche -Son las 2:43... Te maldigo por regalarme este reloj- bufo al recordar a su compañero de travesuras e irresponsabilidades.

"Ahora no puedo dormir... Mierda" Pensó ahora, creyendo que se veía ridícula hablando sola "Mejor me doy un baño, odio sudar" Se quito el sostén deportivo y lo lanzo al suelo. Fue al baño y preparo el agua de la tina.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo... no pude decirles de mi estado... Mi teléfono se destruyo... seguro que me mataran... Nah- Entro a la tina lentamente...

_En esa misma mañana, después de que fuese jalada hacia la oficina de Meiko, conto lo mismo que le había dicho Ia._

_-Eso es imposible- La castaña tenía una expresión de desconcierto -Yo he estado en esto desde muy joven...-_

_-Y eso no lo dudo, pero sé que esas cosas no son lo que creen- explicaba masajeándose su cuello._

_En la oficina solo estaba el ángel, la platinada, la castaña y Miku. Los demás se habían ido a desayunar._

_-Los verdaderos son muy diferentes a los 'pieles grises'- así los solía llamar- Para empezar tienen sentido del habla, también una astucia impresionante, sus habilidades son fenomenales, y lo más destacable de todo es que son muy semejantes a los humanos- hiso una pequeña pausa- aunque los delatan su aroma y su piel pálida- concluyo encogiendo sus hombros._

_-¿Ya los has visto antes? ¿Te has enfrentado a ellos?- pregunto la peliaqua._

_-Claro que los he visto, sabelotodo, ¿Por qué crees que los estoy describiendo tan bien?- respondió mientras aparecía de nuevo su arrogante sonrisa. Miku por poco iba a poner su mano en cierto lugar de su extremidad izquierda._

_"Control Miku, Control..."_

_-Y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta...- su expresión cambio a uno serio, casi llegando a ser apagado -Fue hace tiempo... Por poco iba a ser llevada con ellos...- "Pero gracias a él" -No pudieron...- "El y yo luchamos contra ellos" -Pero salí muy mal herida- "Y el por poco muere"_

_"Por poco..."_

_-¿Acaso son tan fuertes?- pregunta Miku._

_-Pues... Algo...- responde un poco dudosa._

_-¿Pero no tanto como para que te venzan, verdad?- Pregunta Meiko esperanzada._

_"¿Acaso no deja de sonreír?... Ya me cayó bien" - Pues he sobrevivido a unos cuantos- "Que por cierto ni idea donde están y ni me interesa" -y he acabado con un par- "Lo irónico es que les hablo a esos dos como si nada"_

_-Yo confió en que podrás hacerlo- Aseguro Ia sin dudar._

_"Je, pues creo que te voy a decepcionar"_

-Lo más probable es que falle o peor... que jamás sea liberada- suspiro para quitar tensión. Se estaba relajando lentamente, así que cerró los ojos sin intenciones de dormir. Su mente empezó a recordar...

_-¡¿Tu qué demonios eres?!-_

_-¿Yo?, soy todo menos un demonio-_

_-... ¡¿Que eres?!-_

_-Oh, al parecer no te conformas con esa respuesta, ¿verdad, sabelotodo?-_

_-...-_

_-Bien dicen que "la curiosidad mato al gato", pero si en verdad quieres saber... arriésgate._

Abrió los ojos lentamente -No pensé que esa sabelotodo me derrotara- hizo una pequeña pausa -lo peor de todo es que no hago un esfuerzo por salir de esto- sonríe mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, sus alas aparecieron -Vaya, al parecer están muy tensas- de forma cuidadosa las extendió, notando lo rígidas pero a la vez inquietas que estaban -Debería pedir permiso para salir y ejercitarlas- Empezó a lavarlas con suma delicadeza.

"...Pedir permiso"

-Que lamentable... ahora tendré decirle a la sabelotodo todas mis 'necesidades' para mantenerme- "Bueno, no todas" sonrió de lado.

"..."

-Miku... Hatsune Miku...- dijo de la nada frunciendo un poco en ceño -Creo que significa 'El primer sonido del futuro'- Sonríe levemente -Je, que interesante... ¿Obedecer una humana? ¿Obedecer a 'La gran sabelotodo que todo lo puede'? ¿Por qué no?- "Esto será muy polémico"

"Después de todo, me gusta lo poco visto"

...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-¡Buenos días!- Saluda alegremente Ia mientras entraba en el Bar-Cafetería -¿Que habrá de desayuno?-

-Más bien 'Buenas Madrugadas'- Y no es de menos, eran las 4:13 en Lunes... Si, debería ser un pecado -Desayunaremos lo de siempre- Prosiguió Gumi mientras bebía su taza de café.

-¿Comida Congelada?- más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

-Sep- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Len y Rin -Para ser más exactos Pizza- Explico el rubio.

-Al menos fue calentada en el horno y no en el microondas- Hablo 'positivamente' la gemela.

Los tres más jóvenes estaban vestidos con su típico uniforme de la escuela. Len tenía su camisa blanca bien abotonada, su corbata de color azul marino y su pantalón del mismo color. Gumi y Rin tenían lo mismo que el joven, solo que la rubia tenia la corbata mejor colocada que la peliverde y la falda de pliegues de cuadros tipo escoses de color azul marino y líneas rojas.

-Bueno, algo es algo- la platinada se sentó en una de las mesas ¿Por que había tantas, si solo habitaban siete, excluyendo al Luka, en la casona?... Ni idea.

-¿Miku Y Piko?- Pregunto la gemela al notar su ausencia -Tenemos que irnos temprano- tenían que irse más temprano de lo normal, debido a que vivían afueras de la ciudad, en el bosque para ser exactos y su escuela estaba muy lejos.

-¿Mmm? ni idea. Posiblemente están todavía alistándose- Responde la mayor distraídamente.

-Sehh- hablo de la misma forma el rubio.

-Agh, la pizza ya se enfrió- Se quejo la platinada cuando lo probo.

-Pues caliéntalo en el microondas- aconsejo la peliverde con un tono de 'Pues has lo más obvio para solucionarlo, idiota'

-Al final masticaras comida congelada calentada al microondas- Dice Rin divertida.

-Mierda- musito mientras se levantaba de su silla y dirigiéndose a dicho aparato con plato en mano.

-Ja- se burla Len ante la ironía -Al menos tu no serás la única que lo coma así, ya se han demorado...- Miro hacia la puerta cerrada, esperando que ese par apareciera ahí.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Cierta peliaqua salía de su habitación, se estaba colocando su corbata de forma apresurada.

-Diablos, no creo tener tiempo para desayunar-Susurro cerrando la puerta y dirigiendo su vista hacia delante, la habitación de Luka, -¿Uh, Piko? ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto extrañada al ver a su amigo, de espalda y mirando la puerta del ángel.

-¿Eh?- tardo en reaccionar y se giro hacia la joven -¡Oh Miku! buenos días- Saluda distraídamente.

-Buenos días, ¿Paso algo?-

-Nono- negó apresuradamente -Solo pasaba por aquí-

-¿Pasabas por aquí?- pregunto incrédula.

-Si...- Se rasca la nuca nerviosamente -Recién salí de mi habitación y pues pasaba por aquí para bajar las escaleras.

"Pero las escaleras están al otro lado" Pensó la joven.

La casona estaba conformada de dos pisos. En el inferior de encontraba la sala principal. en el lado derecho de la puerta principal. en el lado izquierdo se encontraba un largo pasillo con varias puertas muy separadas entre ellas, en estas estaba la ya famosísima oficina de Meiko, el bar-cafetería, un baño, y otras habitaciones poco utilizadas (las escaleras del sótano y el laboratorio). En medio al fondo estaban las amplias escaleras que se conectaban a los dos corredizos superiores, que eran contenidos con los barandales, en esos corredizos se encontraban las habitaciones. en el izquierdo se encontraban la de Len y la de Piko. Y en el derecho, estaba las habitaciones de Ia, Gumi, Rin, Miku y la nueva inquilina.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos, ¿No?- Decidió olvidar el asunto- Se nos hará tarde.

-Oh, sí- afirmo distraído -Pero... ¿No vas a ver si esta ella aquí?- pregunto nervioso -Ya sabes... hay que asegurar de que no se haya escapado- ¿Excusas? ¿Dónde?

-No es necesario- empezó a caminar hacia ya las muy mencionadas escaleras, no noto la cara de desilusión del peliblanco -Ya sabe lo que lo pasara si hace algo como eso- lo dijo en un susurro pensando en cierta cadena "Divertido" se le vino esa palabra en su mente.

-Está bien- empezó a seguirla de mala gana.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Estaba sentada en el escritorio, tenia puesto sus lentes de marco color negro, su cabello caía libremente en su hombro izquierdo. Solo cubría su desnudez con una bata delgada de color rosa pastel.

"Lo mejor será que me compre un celular" pensó cierto ángel, mientras hacia lo segundo que mas disfrutaba hacer, Dibujar.

Lo primero es dormir, echar flojera o ya de plano no hacer nada.

No había dormido el resto de la noche, así que mato el tiempo realizando bocetos. La mayoría eran de una joven de cabello negro y corto, llegando hasta sus hombros.

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo sus números" estaba dibujando una niña con las mismas características de los anteriores dibujos.

"..."

Frunce un poco el ceño, mirando atentamente el retrato de la pequeña. Tenía en sus manitas unos pequeños panqueques y sonreía como solo un infante lo hace, su cara estaba manchada de, al parecer, chocolate... simplemente encantadora.

Dejo el lápiz e hizo un lado la hoja, se quito las gafas y se masajeo el tabique de la nariz.

Estaba tensa...

"Desde hace 14 años... siento que el tiempo se volvió limitado" pensó mientras ponía sus codos en el escritorio y cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

"El tiempo... se está agotando"

"Para los tres, pronto terminara"

Suspiro cansadamente y se levanto de su asiento. Sus gafas se hicieron cenizas mágicamente y desapareció con el viento.

De su mano izquierda emergió el reloj de bolsillo -Son las 4:25- al ver la hora frunció nuevamente -Solo pasaron dos horas... que lento- ¡Tanto tiempo viviendo en este universo, ya el tiempo le pasa volando! ¡¿Por qué ahora cuando quiere que pase rápido se vuelve muy, muy, muy lento?! -Posiblemente es porque hoy el Lunes- día de la semana donde el 99.99999999% de los seres humanos lo odian con toda sus fuerzas... aunque también, Luka lo odie por igual o incluso peor que el odio de los mortales.

Su bata desapareció siendo reemplazada por una blusa sin mangas gris, un short algo corto negro, su largo abrigo de cuero y sus botas militares.

Miro nuevamente su reloj -A las 8:00 posiblemente este sabelotodo estará despierta- Tenía que decirle las 'necesidades' que tenía sus alas -Iría a despertarla pero...- cierta cadena aparece en si mente -el descanso es vital en los humanos- ¿Excusas? ¿Dónde? -Pero... que hago durante menos de cuatro horas- la duda le surgió de repente.

"Insisto, debo de dejar este habito de hablar sola" pensó un poco molesta.

Había estado tanto tiempo sola... que el hablar consigo misma la hacía sentir...

Que tenía a alguien...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Milagro que aparecen- Finge sorpresa -Ya son más de las 4:30, solo tienen 10 minutos para desayunar- continua burlándose Gumi.

-Oh y lo mejor es que comerán su platillo favorito... ¡Pizza congelada calentada al microondas!- Siguió el juego Rin.

"Mierda" pensó al mismo tiempo Miku y Piko mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas.

-¿Y Meiko?- pregunto la peliaqua.

-Anoche tubo una 'conferencia' con otros jefes- respondió Len mientras les servía un poco de pizza a cada uno -Se quedo hasta muy noche- concluyo.

-Así que yo los llevare a la escuela- aclaro Ia aun tomando su café.

-¿Conferencia? te refieres a una virtual, ¿no?- Piko sabía que esas reuniones ocurren para ver lo que se ha descubierto.

-Si, así es- aseguro el rubio.

-¿Y sobre que fue?-Pregunto un poco preocupada la peliaqua. Sentía un mal presentimiento.

-Eso no sabemos- Respondió ahora la rubia.

-Supongo que fue una reunión para ver si otros grupos han descubierto algo- supuso la peliverde mientras se levantada de su asiento.

-Si ha de ser eso- el peliblanco comenzó a comer, estaba más tranquilo.

-Si es ese el caso- pensó en voz alta -Meiko les habrá dicho de Luka- por algún motivo no le gustaba esa posibilidad.

-No creo eso, Miku- refuto la platinada dejando su tasa -Mas bien les habrá dicho sobre lo que hemos descubierto, con ayuda de Luka, pero dudo que la haya mencionado-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto la rubia.

-Bueno, si Meiko menciona sobre que tenemos un ángel 'a nuestro servicio' inmediatamente vendrán y le harán pesados estudios- se levanto con la taza en mano -y a parecer Meiko ya se 'encariño' con Luka, así que...-

-'Instinto maternal activado'- interrumpió Len divertido.

-¡Exacto!- exclamo de igual forma y fue dejar la taza en el fregadero -Además dudo que se lo crean-

Ante esa teoría, Miku comenzó a comer más tranquila. No quería admitirlo, pero de cierta forma se preocupa por el bienestar del ángel.

"Preocuparse..." esa palabra se la vino a la mente repetidas veces mientras desayunaba.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos- tomo las llaves la mayor -se les hará tarde- dijo de forma burlona.

-Te burlas porque ya te graduaste- reprocho Rin.

-¿Y quién no?- contiene una risa -pero ya hablando enserio, deben graduarse cuanto antes, es cansado para Meiko y para mi ser sus choferes-

-Yo puedo manejar sin problemas, no entiendo el por qué no me dejan- reprocho el gemelo.

-Disculpa, solo hablo con personas que tienen licencia de conducir- golpe bajo para Len -Eres menor, _sorry_-

-Solo me faltan dos años- dijo entre dientes.

-Vamos hombrecito, se nos hará tarde- palmeo su hombro y le lanzo su mochila.

-sisi, no me lo recuerdes, Gumi- atrapo su mochila con facilidad.

-4:42... No vamos tan tarde. Solo por dos minutos- vio su reloj Piko.

-Pero te recuerdo que son casi tres horas de viaje- recalco la rubia.

-¡Y serán cuatro si se tardan!- grito Ia mientras corría hacia la salida de la cafetería.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- siguió el paso Miku como un buen líder, solo que esta vez reía de buena gana.

-¿Tan temprano y debemos correr?... Ni hablar- la peliverde las siguió perezosamente.

Los gemelos y el peliblanco empezaron a seguirlas, solo que ellos jugaron carreras entre los tres.

Salieron de lo casona y se dirigieron hacia la camioneta de Ia: Un jeep Sahara 2009 color rojo.

-Abróchense los cinturones. Esta vez, no tendré piedad- ordena la mayor con una sonrisa sínica.

-Mejor para mi- Aseguro la peliaqua divertida mientras obedecía.

-Y para mi- dijeron al mismo tiempo Len, Rin, y Gumi.

"Para mí no" pensó Piko preocupado.

Ia encendió el vehículo y dio marcha hacia la salida.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Menos de tres horas después...

-¡Nuevo record!- Exclamo Len con su celular, que tenía una aplicación de un cronometro, en mano - Dos horas y treinta minutos ¡Diez minutos menos!

-Dudo que alguien más pueda romper ese record, solo Ia puede hacerlo- Aseguro Rin quitándose su cinturón de seguridad.

-Lo bueno es que no la detuvieron- Gumi recordó como hacia pasado más de diez semáforos en rojo o que no se hayan topado con algún transito... o que no haya matado a alguien. Sin duda, un buen motivo por una celebración.

-En ese caso, Ia mañana tienes que superar ese record- ordeno divertida Miku ¡Tiempo que "La gran Ia" no había acelerado de esa forma!

-Eso tenlo por seguro. Ahora bajen que se les hará tarde si siguen admirándome- bromeo la susodicha.

-Lo dudo- admitió la rubia ¡Tenían diez minutos de sobra! ¡Y están enfrente de la escuela! ¡Imposible llegar tarde!

Uno a uno empezaron a bajarse los menores... Espera... falta uno...

-¿Y Piko?- pregunto la líder.

-Muriéndose en la camioneta- respondió la peliverde acomodándose su mochila.

-Típico- Len ayudo al peliblanco a salir del Jeep... Sep estaba muriéndose...

-¡Que no vomite cerca de mi camioneta!- Exclamo Ia más preocupada de su vehículo que la salud del joven.

-En ese caso será mejor que te marches- sugiere la rubia divertida.

-Oh, cierto- recordó que tenía que hacer mas estudios a cierta pelirosada -Me despido y lleven a Piko a la enfermería-

-Seh seh- dijeron al mismo tiempo, la verdad no querían llevar al 'malherido' a la enfermería.

-Adiós, Salimos a las 2:00 para que vengas por nosotros- le recordó la peliaqua.

-Seh seh- le resto importancia y piso al acelerador.

...

-Bueno chicos yo tengo clase de historia, nos vemos en el descanso- se va alejando la peliverde.

-Yo tengo clase de geometría, Chau- se despide la rubia.

-Yo tengo de Lógica así que me voy, _bye bye_- se aleja a peliaqua.

-¡Hey! ¡No me dejen con el muerto!- Exclamo el rubio refiriéndose al inconsciente de Piko -¡Chicas!- se van alejando mas y mas -Traidoras- susurro entre dientes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Buenos días Miku- Saluda una joven de cabello blanco un tanto... peculiar al igual que su acento. Estaba sentada en su lugar -¿Cómo te la has pasado este fin de semana?-

-Buenos días, Maika- Saludo sonriente sentándose a su lado -Nada nuevo, ya sabes, estar en casa mirando tele, hacer los quehaceres... nada nuevo- "si, nada nuevo" pensó con sarcasmo -¿Y a ti que tal?-

-Uff el sábado fui a un fiesta con la esperanza de encontrar el amor de mi vida, pero...-

-Nada- adivino.

-¡Exacto! Nada, solo los típicos urgidos sexosos- cruzo los brazos -quiero un caballero, educado, fuerte y sobretodo fiel-

-Pides mucho- empezó a sacar su cuaderno de la materia.

-Oh vamos ¿A ti no te gustaría tener a alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida?-

-No tengo tiempo para eso- responde en un tono de 'no requiero el amor para ser feliz' -debo enfocarme en mis estudios- "Y en otras cosas mucho mas importantes" -Tener novio solo haría que mi tiempo se disminuya- abrió su cuaderno y puso la fecha de ahora -Además, ¡Solo tenemos 17 años! ¡Somos muy jóvenes como para andar pensando en 'vivir con alguien por el resto de nuestra vida'!-

-Ya te veré cuando tengas 45 y estés solterona- en sus labios apareció una sonrisa maliciosa -¡Oh, es cierto!- saco de su mochila un cuaderno -Toma- se lo da a la peliaqua.

-¿Y esto? no recuerdo haberte prestado un cuaderno- ladeo su cabeza en señal de confusión al recibir el misterioso objeto.

-Te conozco desde la secundaria- una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en su rostro -Y se que se te olvido la mega tarea de Química-

...

-¡¿La investigación era para hoy?!- se levanto de su lugar de tal forma que todas sus cosas cayeran al suelo.

-Sep, así que yo que tu empezaría a copiar, tienes muuucho que hacer- Trata de contener la carcajada -No lo copies exactamente igual, no queremos que nos descubran y nos reprueben a las dos-

La peliaqua suspira resignada y empieza a recoger sus cosas del suelo -¿Crees que lo acabare?-

-Tenías todo el mes en hacer el trabajo. Conociéndote, sé que no has hecho nada. Así que mi conclusión... No, no lo terminaras, ni siquiera la mitad- ¿Pesimismo? ¿Dónde?

-Gracias por tu apoyo- se incorporo y guardo lo que se había tirado en su mochila.

-Solo soy honesta- sonríe infantilmente.

Maika era una de las mejores amigas de Miku y los demás del grupo de la líder. La conocieron en la secundaria cuando tuvieron que trabajar juntos en un proyecto. Ella, desde pequeña tuvo que mudarse de su país, España, debido a las cuestiones laborales de sus padres. Tiene la peculiaridad de que a pesar de no haber estado mucho tiempo en su país natal, siempre ha tenido el típico acento español. Pero a pesar de su confianza e 'inocencia', los chicos no le han dicho sobre sus trabajos 'comunes'.

-Tienes hasta las 11:00 para terminarlo-

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

8:07 de la mañana...

-...- estaba frente la puerta de su habitación -...- no quería admitirlo pero... tenía un poco de miedo -...- Sep, solo un poco.

"Ni que fuera tan difícil..."

-...- Solo es golpear la puerta y entrar ¿No es fácil? Además, molestarla le resultaba divertido, liberador y placentero

"Miku... aunque no parezca, requiero de ciertas libertades" Cuando le conviene la llama por su nombre... típico de ella.

"Bueno más bien son mis alas, veras, hace una semana que no han emprendido vuelo y pues están muy alteradas y..." en su mente practicaba como decirlo, no se dio cuenta que una castaña subía las escaleras.

-¡Oh, Luka! Buenos días- saluda amablemente Meiko.

-...Buenos días ¿Como ha amanecido?- tardo en responder, pero saludo de la misma forma.

-Bien y por favor, no me trates con tanta formalidad, me hace sentir vieja- pidió cortésmente.

-No le hablo de esa forma por su edad, que creo que tiene 23 años- Luka alagando sin querer desde tiempos remotos -le hablo de esa forma por respeto-

-Bueno pues ni hablar- suspira vencida -Y gracias por equivocarte respecto a mi edad, tengo 27- sonríe alagada -¿Buscas a Miku?- pregunto al ver el ángel frente a la puerta de la habitación de la mencionada.

-Si-

-Llegaste un 'poco' tarde, se fue al instituto con los demás-

"¿Va a la escuela?" -¿A qué hora se fue?- Esto no le gustaba para nada.

-Normalmente como a las 4:40-

-¿E-enserio?- su voz tembló ¡Hace más de tres horas que se fue! -¿Y la escuela está lejos?-

-Algo, tardas como tres horas en auto-

-... ya veo- en su interior estaba entrando en pánico -¿En cuál esta?

-En el instituto Yamaha-

"Está lejos"

-Se lo agradezco, si me disculpa de retiro- paso de su lado, bajando las escaleras.

-¿Vas a buscarla?-

-Algo así- "excusa perfecta para volar" -Debo de asegurarme... No se preocupe, no voy a interrumpir sus clases-

-En ese caso déjame llevarte-

-No es necesario, lo que menos quiero es molestar su mañana- ya estaba en la puerta.

-No será una molestia-

-El viaje en auto es largo, yo puedo llegar en 15 minutos. No quiero que pierda su mañana por hacerme un favor- en verdad no quería molestar a la castaña, ya le había caído bien.

-En ese caso, ni hablar- se resigno -¿Y para que vas a buscarla? si se puede saber.

-Claro que puede saberlo. Lo que pasa es que en estos momentos puedo morir si ella está lejos de mi- "Ya quisiera que fuera así de fácil, pero no de esa forma tan humillante"

-Ya veo... es parte de la cadena ¿No?- se preocupo pero trato de disimularlo.

-Me alegra que me entienda-abrió la puerta principal -Como dije antes: No voy a interrumpir sus clases, solo estaré a una distancia respetable- llego Meiko junto a ella.

-En ese caso cuídala ¿Si?- la miro de forma maternal.

-...Si- sonríe melancólicamente. De cierta forma, le tomo por sorpresa la petición de la castaña.

El ángel salió, chasqueo sus dedos y sus alas emergieron. Meiko solo abrió mas los ojos ante la impresión. Emprendió vuelo y desapareció en los cielos.

-¿Adiós?- ... "Sin comentarios" pensó la mujer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

2 Minutos de vuelo después...

"Mierdamierdamierdamierda"

"Primero me obliga a que sea un 'perrito guardián'. Y ahora resulta que me quiere muerta ¿Está loca?"

"No moriré de una forma tan estúpida"

"Por lo menos hubiera avisado, ¿No?"

Eso y más era lo que la mente de Luka se decía. Estaba volando por encima de la ciudad, las nubes cubrían su vuelo ante los ojos de los espectadores... Si así es, se encontraba volando a más de 13,000 metros de altura.

"Si no me equivoco, el instituto se encuentra hacia el suroeste" Con elegancia, sus alas se dirigieron hacia esa dirección. Ya no se movían, ahora solo estaba planeando gracias a las fuertes corrientes de aire.

"¿Ahí es?" su visión se había deteriorado hace tiempo, por ello, no podía ver con claridad unos edificios.

"Probare suerte" Ya estaba por descender "3... 2... 1... Ahora" Su cuerpo había sufrido un cambio drástico... Se transformó en una Tórtola turca para evitar ser vista con sus enormes y grisáceas alas.

Ya teniendo su disfraz, se dirigió a un edificio con más confianza. Aterrizo en la azotea y al ver que no había nadie se transformó nuevamente a su forma original.

-Me hubiera gustado durar más pero, no es mi culpa ser tan veloz- Si se lo preguntan, solo tardo 5 minutos de viaje ¡Superen eso! -Todavía están tensas...- Sus alas aun no estaban del todo bien, aun estaban inquietas -Bueno, me conformo con eso- Empezó a caminar hacia la orilla -Sabelotodo, Sabelotodo ¿Donde estas que no te veo?- Busco con la mirada a Miku, veía cada ventana pero no la encontró, hasta que...

"Oh ahí esta" se transformó de nuevo en Tórtola y emprendió vuelo hacia la ventana, ahí confirmo que era ella, solo que...

"Lol ¿Enserio está haciendo tarea de otra materia? Uyy que irresponsable?" se burlaba mentalmente mientras aterrizaba en la orilla del cristal.

Se encontraba en su lugar, que es la última de la segunda fila a punto de vista del ave, copiando un cuaderno... parecía nerviosa.

-Hola pequeño-saludo una joven peliblanca mientras le daba pequeñísimos golpes al cristal con el dedo.

"En realidad soy 'pequeña', pero te devuelvo el saludo por educada" aleteo un poco.

-¿Te has perdido?-

"Yo nunca me pierdo"

-¿Tiene algo que nos quiera compartir?- pregunto un poco molesto el profesor.

-Nada nada- respondió nerviosa la peliblanca.

-Bien, como iba diciendo...- Continuo con su clase.

-Maika idiota- susurro cierta peliaqua.

-Y dice la que hace la tarea entre clases-ataco de inmediato.

"Golpe bajo, es muy eficaz" pensó el ave "Bueno, si estoy cerca de ella no moriré. Así que conseguiré unas cosas y vuelvo" Nuevamente emprendió vuelo y salió del instituto. Aterrizo en un callejón y se transformó nuevamente, solo que esta vez sin sus alas.

-Ahora, tengo que hacer unas compras...- salió del oscuro callejón y fue hacia una tienda que estaba cerca de la cazadora, fue a una tienda electrónica.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-¿Todavía no te das por vencida? bueno eso es algo que pocas personas tienen- Cierta española miraba como Miku seguía en su 'lucha' de acabar de copiar.

-Sisi gracias por el alago- no se encontraba de humor.

Ya era hora del descanso y Miku apenas llevaba 12 páginas de 25... Eso es fuerza de voluntad... o miedo de ir a recursamiento.

-Si quieres, ve con los demás, no es necesario que me acompañes- ofreció sin mirarla.

-Tengo una mejor idea- Dicho esto, Maika salió del aula.

"Ni idea a donde ira" siguió con lo suyo hasta que...

-¿Enserio se te olvido la investigación de química?- Esa voz en de...

-Sisi, no me lo recuerdes- reprocho a ver a Gumi entrar.

-No tienes remedio- Ahora entre Rin burlándose.

-Solo a ti te pasan esas cosas- Ahora Len

-Hey, no sean tan crueles-

"Piko, tu si me entiendes" pensó la líder

-Ya se que puede ser olvidadiza y distraída, pero es buena chica- Sonríe el peliblanco inocentemente.

"Olvidado" Siguió copiando.

-Lo peor de todo es que no se rinde- Ahora Maika entro, solo que tenía un jugo en su mano.

-¿Te falta mucho? Si quieres te podemos ayudar- Se ofreció la rubia sentándose en el lugar de la española -Oh Maika, tienes una vista estupenda- declaro viendo la ventana a lado suyo.

-No es necesario, además, lo que menos quiero es que gasten el descanso por mi culpa-

-Que bueno, porque no tenía ninguna intención de ayudarte- bromeo la peliverde.

-Igual yo- dijeron al mismo tiempo Maika y Len.

-Que crueles- opino el peliblanco.

-¿Por qué? Si yo le di mi cuaderno para que lo copie- se defendió la peliblanca.

-Y yo le serví Pizza en la mañana- ahora fue el rubio.

-Y yo la ayude con su tarea de Geometría- la peliverde.

"Geometría... Tarea... Cuaderno"

Se escucho un golpe, era la cabeza de Miku en la mesa.

-Déjame adivinar, Se te olvido el cuaderno de Geometría ¿Verdad?- Señoras y señores, con ustedes 'Rin la adivina'

Miku solo asiente, aun con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Dos horas ayudándote a la basura- analizo la Gumi.

-No pues 'Wow'- empieza a reír la española, siendo seguida por los demás.

"Desgraciados..." pensó cierta olvidadiza.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Meiko; ¿Y Luka?- Pregunto Ia después de saludarla. Al fin había llegado.

-Se fue a la preparatoria de los chicos-

-¿Eh? ¿Por?- pregunto un poco extrañada.

-Larga historia- la verdad es que no sabía mucho.

-Ya veo- "será en otra ocasión" -Oh, los chicos me dijeron que 'tu' vayas por ellos a las 2-... Mentirosa, te dijeron a ti.

-Bueno en ese caso ya voy por ellos- Miro su reloj apenas son las diez, será mejor que me apresure. Llegaremos como a las cinco- ya iba saliendo con llaves en mano

-Ok- sonríe infantilmente, pero en su interior sonreía malvadamente.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Bueno, hasta aquí lo voy a dejar uwu DISFRUTE HACER ESTE CAPITULO XD

Seh lo se puede catalogarse como un capitulo relleno, pero necesitaba como es la vida de los chicos, además de que necesitaba sacar a Maika… luego sabrán el por qué XD

Como pudieron ver, Miku no es una súper humana ni nada parecido, es solo una estudiante normal ^.^

Lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones así que tendré mas tiempo para escribir ^-^... Aunque tenga que ir a recursamiento (Fuck)

¿Si quedo claro como es la casona?... la verdad me considero muy mala en describir cosas :/ Bueno en caso de que no haya quedado claro (que creo que es el caso uwu) la casona es como la mansión de Ciel de Kuroshitsuji (solo que más simple) ^.^ ahí dense una idea XD

Curiosidades.-

1.- En este Fic, Luka es zurda ¿Por qué?

-Por que la mano izquierda siempre lo asocian con 'la mano del pecado' Hasta Lucifer lo consideran Zurdo. Y como Luka cometió un 'Pecado' imperdonable...

-¡POR QUE LOS ZURDOS MOLAN! XD

-No he visto ningún Fic de Vocaloid en donde algún personaje lo sea :/ (Si saben de alguno díganmelo plis ;3)

2.- Algunos sucesos fueron inspirados es la vida real uwu... me imagino que ya se darán cuenta XD

MOMENTO DE...LOS REVIEWS *3*

_**MegurineChikane.-**_ La verdad sep, es mi primera historia... que 'plasmo' con palabras XD la verdad es que tengo un par de ideas de otras historias que planeo hacer cuando se acabe este fic XD (que por cierto, creo que falta mucho todavía)

¡Bien dicen que lo misterioso es sensual! (cofcofLukacofcof) XD

¡TUS HISTORIAS SON SENSUALMENTE LINDAS! ^3^

... con que si dejo este fic me buscaras y me 'obligaras' a continuarlo, Eh? (ewe)... o/o mentira, era broma, no pienses que soy una pervertida (? _

¡LUKA ES MIA! pero puedo compartir ^w^

Saludos!

_**Kihara CJ.-**_ Estaba desayunado con mi familia y en mi celular llega una notificación de tu Review, así que lo abrí... mis padres me miraron raro cuando me empecé a reír con lo de "tablón aqua" XD Enserio, ese me mato :3

Mmm puede ser que gakupo sea un demonio, quien sabe XD... bueno... YO SI SE :3

Saludos!

_**Ookami Railgun Assault.-**_ Bueno podría decirse que soy 'nueva' en esta sensual página (Se nota?) XD

¡YA QUISIERA TENER UN SEXTO SENTIDO COMO EL TUYO! ^W^

Sorry por la ortografía ;3;

Saludos!

Bueno me despido... Bye (-3-)

DENME REVIEWS. SE HAN VUELTO MI DROGA ASDASD :D


End file.
